En mis ojos tú ves igual que yo
by mimato05
Summary: Taichi lucha por ser futbolista, su padre no lo apoya pero el se va a otra ciudad por lograr su sueño, pero para mantenerse tiene que ser un simple chef en una familia millonaria, pero por las manos del destino se enamora de la hija de sus patrones llamada Sora, claro que sus patrones no iban a permitir y los separa por años. Podran estar juntos?


**Hola a todos, soy buena en esto, es una historia pero escrita como en teatro, espero que no haya problema X) ya para las otras hare para hacerlo como se debe asi que disculpen pero ya queria estrenar mi cuenta :p espero que les guste y me envien RR :D**

**En un futuro saldran otras parejas, el principio estara medio aburridon pero ya despues empieza el drama :D gracias y disfruten la lectura.**

**Una ultima cosa Digimon no me pertenece :C**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Cuenta Taichi Yagami

Me llamo Taichi Yagami, tan solo tengo 18 años, mi sueño es ser futbolista aunque muchos no me creen, mi equipo de mis sueños es estar en Kashiwa Reysol por eso hoy mismo hablare con mis papás seriamente, para eso estaba esperando después de la cena.

Taichi: quiero informarles algo

Papá de Taichi: ahora que hiciste

Taichi: nada malo, solo les quiero informar sobre mi decisión

Papá de Taichi: ¿informarnos?, sería pedirnos permiso

Taichi: no me equivoque en decir informarles, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis decisión, que me iré hacer las pruebas para entrar a las fuerzas básicas de Kashiwa Reysol

Papá de Taichi: para te tienes que ir a Tokyo

Taichi: lo sé, me iré para allá

Papá de Taichi: estás loco, piensas dejar tus estudios

Taichi: padre apenas voy empezando, tan siquiera descansar un semestre pero te prometo que acabo mi carrera pero déjame también empezar mi carrera futbolística

Papá de Taichi: ya dije que no y es un no, tal vez te apoye aquí en un equipo

Taichi: pero aquí no andan haciendo pruebas aparte nada mas te estaba informando, quieras o no yo me voy

Papá de Taichi: haz lo que quieras pero yo no te daré ni un solo centavo y punto final- se levanta de la mesa enojado y veo a mi mamá como que quería llorar

Taichi: madre no llores, al rato se le pasa a mi papá, pero comprendan es mi sueño

Mamá de Taichi: pero si dijiste que como quiera te vas a ir con qué dinero

Taichi: tengo dinero guardado y por lo que veo pienso trabajar

Mamá de Taichi: hijo tú recuerda que siempre te voy apoyar y al rato tu papá se dará cuenta, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar

Taichi: si ma, buenas noches- me fui a mi recamara para buscar vuelos a Tokio, estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Me la pase buscando hasta que encontré uno pero para mañana en la noche, después de eso me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para hacer mis maletas, mi papá seguía sin hablarme

Mamá de Taichi: hijo podemos hablar privadamente

Taichi: claro- fui a cerrar la puerta

Mamá de Taichi: tengo una amiga de Tokio y le conté que te querías ir para allá y también le conté en que eras bueno, le conté que sabías de gastronomía y que tenías buen sazón

Taichi: ¿luego?

Mamá de Taichi: me dijo que su prima estaba buscando alguien que cocine

Taichi: mamá nada más se cocinar lo normal

Mamá de Taichi: eso le dije y me dijo que no buscan un chef profesional, buscan a uno que tenga buen sazón, aparte me conto que nada mas vive su prima con su esposo y su hija, en la mañana nadie esta, nada más te levantas muy temprano para el desayuno y luego te vas a entrenar, llegas y haces la comida

Taichi: me agrada

Mamá de Taichi: todavía no acabo, te ahorrarías lo de renta de departamento porque tendrás tu cuarto y ellos irán por ti al aeropuerto

Taichi: si acepto mamá

Mamá de Taichi: como quiera ya había aceptado, nada mas avísame a qué hora sale tu vuelo para que sepan aproximadamente a qué horas llegas

Taichi: muchísimas gracias mamá- la abrasé con mucho cariño

Mamá de Taichi: pero no le digas nada a tu papá porque me mata

Taichi: no te preocupes no digo nada- después de eso me puse acabar las maletas, se paso rápido el tiempo. Me despedí de mis padres, aunque mi padre me ignoro pero me fui como quiera, cuando llegue a Tokio había como un chofer con un cartelón con mi nombre y fue cuando me reporte, una nueva etapa de mi vida empieza.

Me llevaron hasta la casa que estaba gigante, casi una mansión, con el chofer me lleve muy bien, me conto como era cada uno de esa familia, lo que si me advirtió es que tenga paciencia con la hija de papi y mami.

El señor de la casa me recibió muy bien, me dijo en que habitación me voy a hospedad y por ultimo me mostro donde iba a trabajar, la gran cocina

Papá de Sora: esperemos que te sientas cómodo

Taichi: gracias, entonces mañana empiezo

Papá de Sora: claro, ahí te deje los horarios y qué clase de comida comemos, me tengo que ir hacer unos negocios

Taichi: sí, no se preocupe- me fui a mi nueva recamara acomodar mis cosas ya que no creo que mañana tener tiempo ya que primero are desayuno luego ir a las pruebas de futbol, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hablarle a mi mamá que ya estoy hospedado

Cuenta Sora

Soy una chava de 14 años, ya casi 15, estaba en el parque que estaba por mi casa pensando, ya que estaba media depre porque mi novio anda muy seco conmigo, en realidad me siento muy sola.

En lo que pensaba empezó a llover y no traía paraguas, me fui corriendo pero sin querer me iba a tropezar, cuando cheque que era, era un tierno perrito.

Sora: aw no tienes hogar y te estás mojando- lo agarre para cubrirlo y llevármelo a la casa.

Cuando llegue a la casa cheque que no había nadie, porque si lo ve mis papás me lo corren, me fui despistadamente a mi recamara para secarlo, estaba bien bonito, no es por nada

Sora: de seguro tienes hambre, iré a buscar algo para que comas- le dije al perrito y me dirigí a la cocina

Cuenta Taichi

Acabe de acomodar mis cosas y mejor iré a la cocina a checar como esta ordenado todo para no batallar mañana. Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina se escucho todo el laterio que se cayó

Cuenta Sora

Estaba buscando tan siquiera una lata de atún pero no encontraba nada, escuche cuando abrieron me asuste que hasta perdí el equilibrio en el banquito donde estaba y se me vinieron todas las latas conmigo

Taichi: estás bien- aw creo que me hizo mal la caída porque había un chavo guapo en mi cocina

Sora: estoy bien gracias y tú quien eres y que haces aquí- le preguntaba mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Taichi: me llamo Taichi y me imagino que tú eres la hija de mis patrones

Sora: yo soy Sora, mucho gusto

Taichi: se puede saber que haces en la cocina

Sora: mmm, pero no le digas a nadie

Taichi: jaja te lo prometo, aparte a quien le puedo decir

Sora: estaba buscando una lata de atún porque me encontré en la calle un tierno perrito

Taichi: ¿Por qué atún, y no salchicha?, acuérdate que es perro, no gato

Sora: cierto, ¿hay salchicha?

Taichi: creo que sí, déjame checo- fue por la salchicha mientras yo lo observaba y no está nada mal

Sora: gracias, déjame voy a darle de comer- me despedí y fui a mi cuarto para darle de comer al perrito, cuando entre al cuarto me di cuenta que no estaba, no puede ser mi papá lo ve me lo va a correr

Cuenta Tai

Muy bonita la hija de mis patrones, no se ve tan mala como decía el chofer. Lo mejor es irme a descansar pero cuando voy cruzando la puerta siento que alguien mordía mi pantalón pero como que jugando, cuando lo voy viendo creo que ya se cual es el famoso perrito, de seguro se le escapo, mejor se lo llevo, lo cargue para llevárselo pero la pregunta del millón, ¿cuál es su recamara?, lo mejor es llevármelo a mi cuarto

Cuenta Sora

Mejor lo fui a buscar, no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina, tendré que pedirle ayuda al chavo, creo que es el nuevo empleado y me imagino que está hospedado en el cuarto que les ofrece mi papá, nada más me acuerdo de uno que estaba desocupado, me arriesgue y toque esa puerta, no me equivoque y me abrió él

Taichi: te estaba buscando, pero no se cual era tu cuarto

Sora: está subiendo las escaleras, lado derecho, el que esta al último, el del fondo

Taichi: ya sé para la otra

Sora: pero para que me querías

Taichi: para entregarte esto- fue por algo y ese algo era el perro

Sora: aw lo encontraste, para eso venia para que me ayudaras porque se me perdió

Taichi: ten más cuidado si no quieres que te descubran

Sora: enserio muchas gracias- lo abrase

Taichi: y como se llama el perrito

Sora: mmm sin nombre

Taichi: como que no tiene nombre

Sora: ¿cómo le ponemos?

Taichi: quieres mi opinión

Sora: claro

Taichi: mmm, que dices si Max- Me fui a mi recamara con Max, admito este nuevo empleado está bien lindo

Cuenta Taichi

Me levante súper temprano para poder hacer el desayuno e irme hacer las pruebas. Acabe de hacerlo y fui a la mesa a dejar el desayuno, esta Sora me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa

Papá de Sora: a hija por lo que veo ya conociste al nuevo chef

Sora: sí, ayer que fui por el agua a la cocina

Taichi: es todo, no se les ofrece algo más

Papá de Sora: sí, ya te puedes retirar- ya cuando me estaba retirando se escucho un ladrido y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Max - ¿qué hace un perro en mi casa?, comprende Sora que tener un animal es mucha responsabilidad

Sora: pero esta bonito

Papá de Sora: pero no se ve tan fino que digamos- veía la cara de Sora, como que no sabía qué hacer

Cuenta Sora

Hay pobre perrito, porque se salió de mi cuarto, más bien creo que no cerré bien mi cuarto, me lo va a correr mi papá

Taichi: disculpe señor, el perro es mío, no sabía que no podía tener mascota, es que ayer fui a pasear y me lo ofrecieron, para no sentirme tan solo- me sorprendí, su primer día y creo que lo meteré en problemas, le digo o no la verdad a mi papá

* * *

**FRASES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**Sora: algo así, eres como un angelito para ese perro- cuando dijo eso, hizo que me pusiera rojo**

**Taichi: no es para tanto**

* * *

**Ruki: hay que serio eres, aparte los papás de mi prima nunca están, la pobre vive sola- al decir eso se va, sentí feo cuando dijo eso de Sora, pero no sé si sea verdad, lo mejor es ir a descansar un rato**

* * *

**Taichi: nada mas hablo como debo de hablar con usted, váyase porque si mi jefe ve que hablo contigo la puedo meter en problemas o qué vergüenza que sus amigas vean que habla con un simple chef- después de escuchar eso me cierra la puerta, como quiere le iba hablar si es necesario gritar pero me tenía que escuchar**


End file.
